User talk:ChocolateElemental
When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edit mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. If you remove from Gallery, then remove from Users. And vice versa of course. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, September 21, 2017 (UTC) No worries, you aren't the first one. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, September 22, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Yes Discord has transformed into balloon, he's also full-blown shapeshifter. Bit pointless to add him to all minor powers he has. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:48, September 27, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:18, September 29, 2017 (UTC) It's something that could be wider problem with collapsed Galleries. I've contacted Community Central about it, but you know how slow that goes... --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:05, September 29, 2017 (UTC) As a site we had that argument at some point already, can't remember what was said but the result it that Reality Warping Power hasn't been in Categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Since it's so important to you, go ahead and add it to all Forms of magic. And I mean all of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, October 5, 2017 (UTC) No. Go ahead, it isn't exactly just some few pages after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:45, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I said Form of Magic, not every page with magic in it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I'd say you haven't even started with Category:Form of magic. As for other pages (after Fom), check if the have Reality Warping/it's Variations as part of the power, those are Reality Manipulations, if they don't have it, they aren't. But please don't add it to various pantheons as that depends on whether the User taps on whole pantheon or just one of the deities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, October 5, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, October 7, 2017 (UTC) All powers work differently in every verse (just take a look at how magic is defined/described in various comics, films, games, etc.), so especially with something like RW, which by definition goes beyond what can be done in real life, giving specific on what happens under the hood is better left alone. Any explanation will either be verse-specific (ie. works like that in this verse) or best ques on how it would work in RL. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, October 8, 2017 (UTC) You and Furrytopia have to talk and agree which form of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is the right one, you two have been switching it regularly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Just checking if you've finished adding Reality Manipulation to all Forms of Magic? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, October 17, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, October 17, 2017 (UTC) As long as they don't age after certain point, they got it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, October 30, 2017 (UTC) ... what... ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, November 1, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:39, November 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry. After hearing that argument so many times in the past, it just irks me when people use it now. I apologize for being a bit antagonistic, but past experiences with this crap has made me irritable about it. But again, I do apologize. I just want to move past this.Gabriel456 (talk) 20:49, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Depends of the Users power levels, but certainly on higher levels. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:19, November 12, 2017 (UTC) It just didn't seem accurate. Supernatural Powers would also encompass Divine and Magic abilities which is generally out of the range of "Mutants" from what I've seen. Generally their abilities range from Physical Enhancement (ex. Enhanced Condition or Regenerative Healing Factor to Psychic Abilities (ex. Telekinesis and Telepathy) which is more accurate in that regard. Homo Magi covers the Magic side while Homo Superior covers the more "Scientific" side if you can catch my drift. Take for example the series A Certain Magical Index where there are the Espers and there are the Mages, they are separate in their abilities' natures. Hope that explains my reasons for removing that. CrabHermit (talk) 22:14, November 13, 2017 (UTC) So is it Max Eisenhardt or Erik Lensherr, cause the second one is on few pages? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:45, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Might want to change the ones with the wrong name then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:44, December 11, 2017 (UTC) I've run into same problem few times. When it's the only User available, it really isn't amusing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, December 12, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. ?Despite? her strength as a Pony, Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can stomp the ground with her hooves, causing a shockwave. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:45, December 21, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. --Chris Urena (talk) 19:15, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Mainly to keep pages reaching ridiculous lengths. You wouldn't believe how messed up it got before that rule was written down. Consider how long some pages we have now and add few layers to that... Second reason is that since adding link to page means that by default everything that power includes comes with it, adding specific powers is bit pointless. Unless there's a very good reason why specific power needs to be explained/expanded. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:45, January 2, 2018 (UTC) You have suggestions? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:07, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Pretty good and pretty original without going for the overpowered. Clear and easily understandable too which is always bonus. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Death Inducement kills your body, period. Full stop biological cessation without error. What happens after that has nothing to do with the power and depends of the verse/system dealing with souls and if other forces do something about the target. So you can be resurrected, reincarnated or just go to your rewards/punishment. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:11, January 3, 2018 (UTC) I don't think you can make power out of it, but have you considered world/character-creation? We have few members who have created quite extensive ones on their own use. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:42, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Preferably no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:53, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Rules are added as demand for them appears, basically if something is written there it's because we had reason to make the point. Pretty much like any/all laws really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:29, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:52, January 12, 2018 (UTC) More of a special effect than power really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:50, January 17, 2018 (UTC) In other words, special effects for other powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:56, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Been tried to some extend, it doesn't really work. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:28, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Because it hasn't worked for as long as this site has been up and it won't work in future, reasons have varied but most come to not being bothered to go ahead with it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:52, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Preferably no. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:05, January 21, 2018 (UTC) What do you mean? I didn't really say anything about the Benders from Avatar so I really don't get your question. CrabHermit (talk) 23:13, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Only difference to normal humans is ability to learn how to bend. They don't get that automatically. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:32, January 25, 2018 (UTC) There doesn't really seem to be better option, so go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:44, January 25, 2018 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:26, January 28, 2018 (UTC) No need to change the rule. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:07, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Just because the Superpower wiki page has its own definition of metahuman, that doesn’t make the DCAU definition any less true. Also, interviews are irrelevant since the DCAU is its own universe completely separate from the mainstream comics with its own definition for certain terms.RnR (talk) 14:55, February 8, 2018 (UTC) Done. Don't know id members can use it, but at least for admins there's Replace that allows you to change the pic. Much easier option than loading new one and then replacing all the pics when you find better version. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, February 12, 2018 (UTC) It has happened few times. I don't mind if it's better version of same pic, but when they load something completely different over a good pic... --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:09, February 12, 2018 (UTC) As long as it doesn't start a flood of meta emotion inducements, pretty good. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Your welcome Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) no problem Slapson (talk) 23:24, March 20, 2018 (UTC) There's a reason why we don't allow too specific animal powers, just slap water breathing/aquatic adaptation to Superpowered Physiology or any higher Human Physiology Variations and you're golden. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Go with the new Also Called, SP seems to be about humanoids in general considering the number of aliens on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Powers (which are confirmed) first, then the definite Limitations and after that the "may". --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:34, April 4, 2018 (UTC)